


Timeless

by writeronloose110



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Romance, Short, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeronloose110/pseuds/writeronloose110
Summary: *~*~*He was a lost soul that yearned the company of a friend, of a lover. He yearned to be heard, because in his cruel isolation, no one could hear his shouts or cries, no matter how hard he tried.*~*~*She was a girl with beautiful powers but was consumed with a fear so great she started to loose pieces of her soul in the fight against herself.*~*~*This is the story of how to souls; lost, isolated and desperate met each other in the innocence of childhood, and how their quiet appreciation blossomed into love so great, so powerful no one could dare forget it.*~*~*Their love was frozen, timeless, against all odds.





	1. *.~Part I~.*

**Author's Note:**

> Like all my stories, this work is a series of scenes from multiple perspectives and and times. A collection of snippets that tell a story. Many of the references made are based off of posts I saw on tumblr, so the rights go entirely to them. This book was originally posted on Wattpad and Fanfiction net in the winters of 2014, so my writing may not have been the best and apologies for any mistakes. I recently joined the archive and thought I should make my contribution here as well, in exchange for all the great fics I've read here :) 
> 
> Standard disclaimer applys, I do not in the characters and the storyline, however, the changes to the plot are mine and should not be posted anywhere without my consent. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Happy reading :)

This is not the complete story of their tragic and timeless love; these are just snippets and glimpses from their lives; the most important pieces of their lives' puzzle, which may lead to their eventual reunion.

*~*~*

It all began with a single message scarped across the frosted glass of a bedroom window.

_Hi._

*~*~*

_1801._

Jack laughed as he soared above the clouds; the Wind roaring in his ears and leading him far, far away. He flew higher and higher, prancing and bouncing above the enormous tufts of clouds, enjoying and spreading winter in all its entirety. He had waited months for this time of the year to come around, when he could fly across the skies, country from country; continent from continent; leaving the marks of his departure in the form of snowflakes falling from the sky; spreading joy and pain alike.

When he was sure he'd covered most of the world with a large blanket of snow, he proceeded to soar through the skies, a lean figure spreading fun, yearning to share it with others, but to his despair seen by none. He twisted and turned, gliding in the air with utmost precision and finally, going head first towards the ground only to dive up at the last minute. He laughed out loudly, proud at successfully accomplishing his newest trick.

Finally, when he he'd had enough, he let the Wind guide him and take it where ever it pleased. He tended to do that sometimes, just flying wherever the Wind took him, thinking, pondering, wondering, his train of thought shifting from one thing to another; but each thought ended with the same painful question:  _why?_ _Why_ couldn't he be seen?  _Why_ was he alive and  _why_ couldn't he remember? Manny owed him too many explanations.

But that night when he'd made the decision to go with the Wind, he didn't know that his friend had other plans for him. Jack lay back, staring at the ever changing pattern of stars above as he crossed cities, countries and entire oceans to another land up North, to a kingdom named Arandelle. He did not know yet that what he'd find up there, or rather  _whom_ he'd find up there, would alter the course of the entire human history. He didn't know that the person he'd find would be what he needed most: someone he could share his love with.

*~*~*

_Arandelle_ _, 1801._

Jack stared at the looming figure of the castle in front of him. It was too far away, but still stood high and wide in his line of sight. He didn't know why Wind had brought him there, but as soon as he came into the vicinity of the house, he could sense a cold presence. A bone chilling, icy cold sensation, but yet it warmed his heart. He flew closer to the castles, and the cold he'd felt intensified. In utter delight and confusion that maybe,  _just maybe,_ he'd found some one like him, he increased his speed and followed the cold trail as it engulfed him deeper and deeper in its grasp, noticing that he was heading straight for the castle.

He'd finally reached the source when the cold had engulfed him completely, and if he were human he'd feel as if he was buried completely in ice. As he stopped outside the snow covered window, with one thought making the snow fall off at one corner, he was flustered to find that it was a little girl, a young girl with white blonde hair, bundled up in blankets, sleeping contentedly.

He was staring in from outside the window, still hovering two stories above the ground. the cold was nipping at him, but he ignored it, it didn't bother him anyway. Trying his utmost to control his curiosity and strange urge, he failed as his hand reached out and rapped his knuckles against the window.

*~*~*

Elsa woke up to the sound of knocking. It was strange, she was sure all the maids and workers were asleep. And even more strangely so, she thought she'd heard the noise come from the window. Taking in a deep breathe, she looked outside but could see little due to the thin white sheet of snow plastered against the glass. At eight years old, she'd become more than familiar with her powers and with one swift motion of her hand, the snow slid off the window, revealing nothing but snowflakes falling across an empty sky.

*~*~*

Jack stood gaping at what he'd seen.  _How did she do that?_ He thought. His heart hammering against his chest, his breathes heavy and somewhat hitched, he stared wide eyed at the blonde girl, who stared at him with an unfocused gaze.

_She couldn't see him._

Delighted, surprised and shocked that his suspicions had come true, he floated over to the window and pressed his finger against the glass.

*~*~*

Intricate frost patterns started to from right in front of Elsa's eyes. She gasped as they spread across the glass, she swore she wasn't doing it.

*~*~*

Intricate frost patterns began to form as soon as it made contact with his skin. He heard the girl gasp from inside. He kept covering the glass with frost until it took up an abundance of space on the glass. Soon he heard the sheets ruffle, and he saw the girl on the other side of the glass, her face inches apart from his, gazing at the space where he stood with giant sapphire blue eyes.

Jack grinned at her, and lifted up his finger to do something he'd never tried before. His finger slid across the glass and traced out one word on the frosted window; and that single word set off a chain of events which completely altered his and the girl's life for all of eternity.

_Hi._

*~*~*

When Elsa saw the frost forming across her window with inhuman speed, she was confused, a bit scared and hugely surprised. She shuffled out of her sheets and went over for closer inspection. Just when she thought things couldn't get any weirder, she saw something being written on the glass from the other side.Utterly bewildered, Elsa did all she could not to squeal or shout. Giddy with excitement and suspicious and curious at the mystery, she brought up her finger and wrote out her reply.

*~*~*

**_Hi._ **

_Hi._

**_What's your name?_ **

_Elsa. What's yours?_

**_Jack._ **

_Jack?_

**_Jack Frost._ **

*~*~*

For a brief moment of uncertainty, Elsa thought that it might be a dream. But watching his full name appear on the glass, memories of an old myth came back to Elsa, and for the briefest of moments, she believed. As seconds passed and her belief grew, she stared with eyed, mouth agape, dumbfounded at the white haired boy that started to appear before her out of nowhere.

*~*~*

Jack stared intently at the girl, her expression changing from pure to delight to confusion, and disbelief. She stared at him, directly at him, meeting his gaze, as if in a trance. He furrowed his brow. He tilted his head as he stared dumbfounded at the girl. then the thought occurred to him. Taken aback, he lifted his finger once more to voice out his thoughts.

_Can you see me?_

He breathed heavily, mouth and eyes wide openn as he saw the girl nod and write out her reply.

_Yes._

It was all he could do not to leap out and shout in joy. He threw back his head and laughed.  _Unbelievable,_ he thought. He grinned and wrote another message.

_Can I come in?_

*~*~*

Elsa was starstruck. A part of her was scared, but another part was desperate and curious to find out the reason behind the events that took place.

So when he asked to come in, she contemplated a bit before going over to window, opening the latch, pushing it open.

She closed her eyes and giggled as Jack entered with a soft gust of wind, tiny snowflakes sticking to her hair face, before slowly melting away.

*~*~*

Since that night, Elsa would open her bedroom window every night and day to let Jack in, sharing stories and listening to his tales with immense fascination. At first, both of them were too surprised to say anything, but the awkwardness soon melted away.

As did the ice in his heart.

Since that night, Jack had learned about Elsa's powers and had started to teach her how to control them Elsa was more than eager to learn.

Though this was something she desperately wanted to tell Anna about, Elsa also wanted to keep it a secret. She felt this weird feeling of possession for him she'd never quite felt before, and she didn't want to share her unique friend, not even with Anna.

Jack would tell her about the outside world, about the Moon and about him and what he could do.

Since then, for years to come, Elsa's window was always open for Jack.

*~*~*

_Arandelle, 1802._

The accident with Anna the following summer broke something inside Elsa, and she drew apart from everyone.

Her heart became colder as she she drew up the icy walls around herself and pushed everyone away for their own safety.

Everyone except Jack.

*~*~*

Jack was heartbroken to see what had happened to Anna, and knew that Elsa blamed herself. With frustration he saw what it did to Anna and Elsa, two sisters forced to stay apart from each other for the sake of one's safety. He could only imagine what Anna was going through, being shut out from her best and only friend without an explanation. And he was heartbroken to see Elsa willingly isolating herself for the sake of her beloved sister.

But Jack had been able to escape her walls and tried his best to drive her fears away and put a smile on her face. They'd make it snow in her room and have snowball fights and make tornadoes. At the dead of the night they would escape the castle's walls and Jack would take her to see the wonders inside Arandelle Elsa could never have seen if not for him.

**_They were each other's best friends, the only ones who understood each other completely. They meant the world to each other._ **

He would help her control her powers, tell her she didn't have to be afraid, that as long as he was there with her, she would  _never_ have to be afraid.

''Will you stay with me forever?'' Elsa voiced out her innocent request, gazing up at him with her beautiful dark blue eyes.

He grinned. ''Always,'' he'd said. He didn't hesitate for a minute.

*~*~*

_Arandelle, 1805._

Her powers got worse, and she became more and more devastated each day. Jack watched with worry and despair at his best friend, who'd turned twelve that day, struggle with keeping her windows and walls ice free. She'd started wearing gloves because the powers were growing oo out o control.

Jack hoped desperately to be able to help her more than he was already, to try and help her mend her relationship with her sister.

But he knew some things were hopeless.

And every day, he watched as Elsa went through hell everyday, pieces of her soul getting lost in the storm inside.

*~*~*


	2. *.~Part II~.*

*~*~*

_Arandelle_ _, 1808._

At fifteen years old, Elsa stared out her bedroom  
window into the starry night sprinkled with tiny snowflakes. It was finally winter, when she could allow a tiny bit of herself to be free. As she stared at the swirling mess of falling snowflakes, she decided to test her powers after the years of limits and boundaries.

*~*~*

Jack watched, grinning, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

_It was time to have fun._

*~*~*

That night, Elsa let herself be free for the briefest of moments.

She and jack made a small enough snow storm to fit in her room. She laughed loudly as the snow swirled around her in tiny flakes, her hair escaping her braid and falling around her face.

Her dress flew all around her, and she giggled as she tried to find Jack in the storm she'd created.

''Jack!'' she called out, still laughing. She tried to look for him but it was difficult to see with the swirling tornado of snow around her,

*~*~*

Jack was joyous to see Elsa act like that, allowing the fun part of her personality to escape for a brief moment in time through her facade of seriousness and silence. He couldn't believe, that after so many years of keeping her powers at bay, she was now playing hide and seek in a snow storm she had created all by herself. He grinned as he added to the snow storm and flew to the high ceiling. He made sure he was hidden from Elsa's sight, and at the right moment dived down to pick her up and take her for a short flight.

*~*~*

Elsa let out a small, excited squeal as she felt Jack's familiar arms lift her up into flight. He'd done that numerous times before, and she still couldn't help but feel giddy just as she had on her first try.

As soon as they were up, all the snow abruptly stopped moving and fell down. The room was silent except for Jack and Elsa's chuckles.

Their laughter died down after what seemed like hours; they were still hovering above Elsa's bed in her room.

*~*~*

Jack stopped laughing as he caught Elsa's gaze. He stared into her captivating blue eyes. They glinted and sparkled with life, something he rarely got to see because of her curse. Her pink lips were stretched into a wide smile, her blonde hair framing her face perfectly.

And in that moment, all the love and appreciation he'd ever felt for Elsa gathered into one place inside his heart. He suddenly saw her in a new light; he did not see the young girl he'd found sleeping one winter night. Instead, he saw a beautiful girl; brave, self sacrificing and loving; he couldn't believe how much Elsa had grown right before his eyes.

His more innocent kind of love developed into something more strong, enthralling him towards her.

Without meaning to, Jack had fallen for Elsa. The ever beautiful Elsa; his Queen.

*~*~*

In that moment, as Elsa too stared into his ice blue eyes, the child-like fascination she'd felt towards him melted away and blossomed into a stronger love for the slender boy before her. She took him in, and realization struck her.

Without realizing it, she'd fallen in love with Jack. The lanky, funny and fun loving Jack; her Guardian.

*~*~*

She stopped herself before she could lean over and kiss him, and continued to stare into his eyes, hoping he'd felt the same.

*~*~*

It was all he could do not to kiss her. Reality hitting him hard in the chest, he looked down and sighed. He put her down and and left with a smile and a quiet goodbye, no explanation provided for his sudden departure.

*~*~*

Elsa watched with disappointment as as Jack left, the beautiful moment of freedom coming to an end with the  _swish_ of his exit. She smiled as she thought about that moment of realization, later reprimanding herself because it could never be. He was immortal, she was not. He was a spirit, she was human. The common powers they shared could not come between that fact.

She sighed as looked around at the snowy mess they'd made. She'd need Jack's help cleaning it all up, she didn't know how to melt snow.

But she didn't know, neither did he.

*~*~*

_Arandelle_ _, 1811._

Jack was miserable watching Elsa go through the family tragedy. Heartbroken, Jack new she needed time alone, so he left her for a while. But what Elsa didn't know, was that even if he was out of sight, he had never truly left her. He was right there, up on the roof, watching over her as her Guardian, just as he'd promised he would.

He would  _always_ be with her.

*~*~*

Hours passed and the sky turned dark before Jack let himself enter the room once again. He room was frozen solid, spikes jagging out of the walls; walls and roof completely frozen.

Elsa sat there at the door, crying.

Jack went down and sat beside her. As soon as he sat down, she reached out and hugged him tight. Setting her head on his shoulder, she let herself cry harder and harder, never once loosening her hold.

*~*~*

Jack was so cold against her chest as she cried into his chest, letting out all the frustration, grief and guilt she'd gathered inside her for all those years of partial confinement. He was so cold.

*~*~*

Jack wished he could be warmer, just for her.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so cold,'' he said, trying to comfort her.

''It's okay,'' she sniffed. ''The cold never bothered me anyway.''

*~*~*

Elsa cried as she thought about Anna, she was the only one she had except Jack, and even with his company she still felt more and more alone every passing second.

*~*~*

They sat there until the dark of the night was broken by the early rays of the sun, when Elsa had passed out from exhaustion and Jack held her as she slept, because her bed was frozen solid and neither new how to unfreeze it.

*~*~*

Elsa wasn't quite the same towards Jack since the day her parents died, but Jack was still she was trying to put it all behind her. He noticed how she gained back her composure in such little time. He was impressed really, and his respect for her grew by the day.

And so did his love.

As much as he tried not to, watching Elsa grow from a child into a girl, and now into a woman, he could not stop himself from falling more and more in love with her each day.

*~*~*

Little did he know, Elsa felt the same. Every day she would reprimand herself for the idiocy of the thought.

*~*~*

_Arandelle_ _, 1814._

Furious, Jack tried to follow Elsa as she ran into the woods. He was fuming at what had happened at the coronation that evening, people were calling her a witch and sorceress; he wanted to freeze them all and make them feel the same cold she had been feeling since the day she struck Anna.

Jack flew into the forest across the fjords, through and above the thick canopy of trees and up towards the mountains,using Elsa's powerful presence as a beacon, illuminating his dark path with an icy glow.

He didn't falter once on his way to the northern mountains.

*~*~*

Jack was starstruck to find what Elsa was doing on the mountains, his frustration and anger melting away. She rushed towards him, her dress trailing behind her in the snow, as he landed onto the snow, his feet barely touching the ground.

She grinned at him. Ironically, she was the happiest Jack had ever seen her. He was astonished. She grabbed him by the shoulders and said, ''I'm free Jack.''

And then they kissed.

That night, Arandelle became victim to the most vicious snow storm ever witnessed in its short history of existence, because that night two powerful forces had become one, and they were intent on using their gifts to the fullest.

*~*~*

Elsa was beautiful.

Whatever she did, every word she said, everything she touched, and everything she made: it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen over the word. She was free; to create, to be herself, and to love.

They laughed and grinned that night, finally free to do as they pleased. Jack saw with increasing surprise and appreciation at Elsa's capability. All those years after controlling her powers, once she'll let them go, they were unstoppable.

He watched from high above the ground as the gleaming structure of the Ice Castle came into shape, growing from the icy ground, all done by Elsa alone. It was such an aesthetic view, Elsa moving her hands swiftly and with great precision as if she'd done that millions of times before. Watching the glazing walls rise from the ground, forming a giant structure of icy glass reflecting the moonlight, giving off a ghostly glow, he was amazed at the surrealty of it all. He watched as Elsa disappeared behind the growing walls, taking in the scene.

But what was most beautiful and had taken his breath away was the sight of Elsa finally emerging from the ice doors of her balcony (looking for him) as the early rays of dawn stretched across the sky. She looked gorgeous. All rules eliminated, her natural self, hair braided down the and her gown made of pure ice, it was a magnificent sight.

Jack grinned and glided down at full speed, sweeping her off her feet and launching into flight, taking her far, far away.

*~*~*

She yelped and giggled, holding tightly onto him. He'd never taken her out of Arandelle, but she could not say she wasn't enjoying it. Her hair flew all around her, her dress ruffling and flailing, his arms slung around her back and hers tightly around his neck.

''Where are you taking me?'' Elsa said.

''To the west, where it's still dark.''

''Why the dark?''

He smirked. ''Because some beautiful sights can't be seen without the dark of the night.''

**_We must overlook the dark side and stare into the lights that emerge from within._ **

*~*~*

Jack took her west, where the sun hadn't graced the land and skies with its magnificent light. He flew higher and higher, hoping hat Elsa was breathing fine. He was excited to show her something; it'd been his favorite sight before he met her. He used to fly here every night to clear his mind before the night Wind led him to Elsa.

Finally, he came to a stop. Elsa had her head buried in his neck, eyes closed. Jack held her close and whispered to her to open her eyes.

*~*~*

''Open your eyes, Elsa.''

What Elsa saw took her breath away. They were so high up in the sky it seemed as if the stars were surrounding them on each side. Above they saw the swirling misty shapes of the stars and galaxies. Pink, purple, blue, - all hues melting together with one another against the pitch of the night sky. Soaring and glinting, shining.

The moon shone through some of the clouds shone their left, illuminating their faces.

Mouth agape, she turned to him, enthralled and captivating by the sight around them, and saw him staring at her with a smirk on his face.

''Why are you looking at me like that?'' she asked.

''Because you're even more beautiful in the light of the stars.''

*~*~*

Holding on tight, they kissed. Reality being forgotten for one beautiful moment, they enjoyed each other's presence and let go of the feelings they'd been holding for so many years.

None cared what their fate would be, but as long as time allowed them to be together, they were complete.

Manny watched contentedly at his work of art; two silhouettes against the swirling lights, expressing their love to the fullest.

For their love was frozen, timeless, and headfirst against all odds, denying all laws of nature.

It was a unique kind of love they shared, cold and beautiful as it may be, but with the power to melt all snow and ice in each others' hearts and souls, as well as those who witness it, like you and I. Their love warmed their hearts and taught them that love is the power that can warm even the most frozen of objects.

Their love was a cold that warmed the hearts of hundreds.

But even when Jack would have to face the inevitable tragedy of loosing Elsa to the irrevocable and unforgiving laws of nature, he would keep it alive; in his heart,in his memories and every snowflake that would fall to the ground. Their love would be felt in the cold winter when one cuddles with another for warmth; when a child first makes a snowman, when he first takes part in a snowball fight.

When he looks outside his window at the starry night, when he gazes at the silvery glow of the moon.

Though it is not known to many of us, what the moon actually reflects is not the light of the sun, it glows with satisfaction of having witnessed their epic story of love; though lost to time, but still felt deep within our hearts when we experienced the winter snow. Though we don't realize it, we have too become a part of their love story, as silent spectators, even after centuries of its end.

*~*~*

Though none of them wanted too leave, Jack brought Elsa back in time for the arrival of Anna at her Ice Castle. And look who she brought.... Olaf.

*~*~*

Elsa was furious and terrified at what she'd done. She wanted to shackle herself so she could no longer harm anyone. She could not be allowed to be free, all she could ever bring the world was damage.

She paced her castle, the walls reflecting her ruddy mood of anger, frustration and despair.  _She could not be allowed to be free..._

Jack's voice sounded from behind, ''Elsa, it's not your- ''

''Of course it's my fault!'' she bellowed, though she didn't mean for her tone to be that harsh. ''It's  _always_ my fault!  _Don't you see?_ I  _can't_ be free! It's dangerous...  _I'm_ dangerous...''

''Elsa, don't say it like that, you know it was never your fault. You were  _gifted_ with these po- '' Jack protested, but was cut off by Elsa.

''Gift?  _Gift?_ These powers are nothing but a curse! I was never gifted with anything but a sister, and I couldn't even protect her from myself.  _I'm_ the curse.''

*~*~*

No word could ever describe what Jack felt at that moment. Hopelessness, hurt, anger, regret, the urge to comfort Elsa, and so much more. He knew she didn't mean to be so harsh, but he couldn't help but flinch at her words. He had never seen her be so cold to him.

''We can fix this, Elsa, if you'd just try to- '' Jack started yet again, but once more he wasn't allowed to continue.

'' _Leave!''_ she said, and something broke inside Jack for the hundredth time that day. ''Please, just leave now. I- I don't want to hurt you.'' the rest of her sentence was a soft murmur, barely audible.

Jack sighed and nodded, before reluctantly flying out of the balcony.

But again, he wasn't actually gone. He watched her far from above, never letting her out of his sight.

*~*~*

Jack was enraged. What use were his powers if he could not use them to protect his love? When Hans and his men came to attack and imprison Elsa, is powers were useless against them unless they believed in him, which of course they didn't.

Jack came close to insanity watching Elsa being attacked, and despaired at being unable to do anything but watch. He tried helping her in her reflexes, narrating the direction and speed of the attacks. He was able to draw spikes from the ground and form a shield around Elsa, but his help was only limited to just that. The spikes didn't do much against the sharp blades of the arrows and swords, and he knew that Elsa could not lat much longer with things kept going at that pace.

And as the chandelier fell from its place atop the ceiling, Jack let out a shout, '' _No!''_ and dove down to Elsa's aid, using the round edge of his staff to slide her out of its way at the last minute.

*~*~*

Watching Hans shackle Elsa and put her inside the dungeon was the most angering event he had ever witnessed. Being unable to do anything but watch as Elsa's unconscious form was laid on the cold metal of the dungeon bed, Jack let out a frustrated groan.

What kind of guardian was he if couldn't even save her from times like these?

But when Elsa woke up, he did his best to help her escape.

*~*~*

If Anna hadn't jumped before Hans, Jack was about to drive the wood of staff right through his heart.

_No one_ could harm Elsa when  _he_ was around.

But watching Anna turn to ice, seeing Elsa's last bit of family escaping from within her grasp, it broke Jack's heart to a sickening degree. He let out a groan, a shout, letting go of all the negative emotions he'd felt from the day before.

But watching their sisterly love, true as it was, thaw a frozen Anna, he found himself stunned and even more amazed than the night he first found Elsa. He felt new-found respect and gratefulness towards Anna; she was indeed braver than any soldier or knight that had seen battle.

*~*~*

He watched as Elsa found her sister once again in the happiness of summer, and smiled and laughed with her. He watched with great joy as she picked up the broken shards of her life, and took the first few steps to the start of her new life.

*~*~*

When the castle grounds were fully frozen to form an ice rink, Jack made sure no one was watching, and pulled Elsa aside to give her a kiss.

They both could finally be what they wanted to be, what they'd waited for their entire lives.

*~*~*


	3. *.~Part III~.*

_*~*~*_

_Arandelle_ _, 1815._

It'd been a year since Elsa had regained her sister's trust and had brought back summer to Arandelle after freezing it solid. Everything was back to normal and all was well.

Elsa and jack spent majority of their time together; they would meet up in the castle grounds, he would help her with her duties as Queen, and they would, as always, spend time together in Elsa's room together at night.

Even though Elsa had mended her relationship with Anna, she was still weary of the idea of telling her about Jack. In her view, the magic of their relationship was in the secrecy of it all, and exposing it to even her loving sister felt breaking an unspoken promise.

So the days of the year passed as they met in total secrecy, their magical love unseen and unnoticed by all those around them.

For them, everything was perfect as they sought to spend most of their time together, putting aside the reality of the situation; that all good things must come to an end.

None was ready to face the tragedy as soon as it came, but they could do little when fate intervened.

*~*~*

It was one of those winter nights where Elsa was unwillingly left alone by Jack as he travelled the world to spread winter. He did not want to leave, but he knew as well as any other that he had to.

Elsa lay in her bed covered with blankets, watching through the open window at the sparkling stars, recalling the time when Jack had taken her West to engulf them in that beautiful sight. She yearned his presence desperately. She lay awake, awaiting Jack's return, though she wasn't sure when that would be. Loneliness grasped at her heart without having the hovering presence of Jack near her. She sighed as the night went on, seemingly endless.

Just as sleep came to invade her, a looming dark figure outside her window caught her eye. Abruptly shaken awake by the thought of Jack's return, she shoved away the blankets and went to look outside the window. Frowning upon not being able to see anything, she went back to bed. She swore she saw something.

Just as she was about to shake away that thought on account for wishful thinking, there was a loud  _thud_ on her door. Alert, she sat upright.  _Who could it be, in this hour of the night,_ she thought.

Using the most regal and demanding tone she could muster, she called out, ''Who is it?''

_Silence._

Confused, and alarmed, she looked around the room. Nothing was different. The sleep which had momentarily came to visit was now washed away with alertness and adrenaline pulsating through her veins.  For safety, she froze the lock of her bedroom door, preventing anyone's entrance.

Upon hearing the sudden echoes of a booming laughter, all sleep and weariness vanished as she stood upright in a fighting stance, ready to unleash her icy powers.

Right before her eyes a wind started to blow inside her room, visibly black and sandy, surrounding her in a circle from all sides. she spread out her arms and spun with the wind, letting out streams of ice, in an attempt to freeze it, but as soon  as it touched the pitch black sand, it melted away.

Fear tore at her heat, but she kept her composure as the laugh resounded in her ears. She frantically looked around and racked her brain for a way to call for help. No one could hear her all the way up to her room, Jack wasn't near either.

Then suddenly, the laughter stopped, and dead silence took over the room. The sand still circled her, wisps of sandy strands whipping out toward her, but did not come close. The sand suddenly gathered all in one place, and materialized into a single form of tall, lean man standing before her , with sharp eyes and pitch back features.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest. Mustering up courage, she said, ''Who are you?'' She stood p straight, her voice sharp and demanding, very much unlike how she felt on the inside.

Instead of answering, the man allowed a smile to spread across his features, baring jagged white teeth, a sharp contrast to his appearance otherwise. He paced her, and looked at her with an unnerving gaze. Elsa's head throbbed with anger, but she retained self control. She wished ever so desperately that Jacked was by her side.

With a small laugh, the man replied with a sharp, menacing voice, very much like his unsettling gaze, ''Some people call me Fear, children call me  _the Boogie Man,_ but I'd much rather you call me Pitch.'' 

''What do you want?'' Elsa demanded.

''Oh dear, why so curt? Let's sit, have a nice long chat why don't we?'' He gave her a devilish smile, resembling a sneer.

''Answer me or I will not falter in hurting you.'' She warned, extending out her arm, ready to strike if need be.

Pitch only laughed.

''Oh my, should I be scared?'' He said mockingly, his smile widening.

Elsa was feeling increasingly scared and comfortable.  _How did he get in? What is he? What does he want? Is he a spirit like Jack? The spirit of ... fear?_ All these thoughts swarmed Elsa's mind.

Her hand facing facing Pitch, she let out jagged spikes out of her fingers. '' _I said,_ ** _answer me._** I will not ask again. Who are you and why are you here?''

His demeanour remained unchanged when he answered, ''Let's start from the beginning shall we?'' He waited for Elsa to say something, but she stood still, glaring at him.

He continued, ''There are many spirits like us out there. There's North, the spirit of Wonder; Bunny, the spirit of Hope and New Beginnings; and so so many more. You yourself are aware of the presence of one, too,'' he paused to give that same horrid grin. ''Jack Frost.''

Elsa's heart skipped a beat. She tried to hide her shock. She did her best to retain her calm and collected demeanour, but failed miserably. she listened intently to what Pitch had to say.

''The Man In the Moon gave us power, but we are only at the height of our power when we are believed in,'' Pitch paused for a laugh. ''And my dear, I am here to thank you for believing in me when no one else did.''

Elsa couldn'thelp it, with a sneer she let a stream of pointed shards of ice flow from her finger tips, in an attempt to impale him. But just at the last moment, he dodged, and the shards embedded themselves in the wall behind him.

'' _I never once believed in you!''_ Elsa shouted. ''What on earth are you talking about?''

Pitch picked himself from the ground with a laugh, seemingly unscathed. ''Oh dear, but you did, so strongly too.'' He paused to give her a pointed look. ''The fear that had consumed you since the day you struck your sister, till the Great Thaw last year, who do you think fed it? You had fear in your heart, Elsa. All I did was took away your fun,  _and your family,''_ Elsa screeched and let out another stream of ice targeted at Pitch, this time piercing through his arms and face. He stumbled back and hit the wall. Without allowing him a second to regain himself, she charged at him and cuffed his hands above his head to the wall behind him, sticking him place. She grew a sharp spear in her hands and almost shoved it into his throat. Her eyes burned with unshed tears, the oldest wound in her heart opened to raw, ice cold air.

'' _It was you!''_ She bellowed. '' _You killed my family, and yet you have the courtesy to come to my face and declare it out loud proudly?_ I should kill you right now, right here, but I won't. Because I am not a monster. Though I do intend on hurting you very much.''

Pitch had the nerve to laugh, right in her face. Elsa sneered and anger boiled inside her.

''Oh, but you  _were_ a monster weren't you?'' He spat. ''Have you forgotten the time you struck your sister a second time?  _In her heart?_ The time you almost killed Hans and his men?  _You are a monster, Elsa._ Don't deny it.  _I_ made you that monster, Elsa. I am the spirit of fear, and no one felt fear as strongly as you did. It was easy to control you, to make you into whatever I wanted. I followed you, Elsa, I have been watching since that fateful night in the moors, among the trolls. Of course, I never allowed myself to be seen, but I was  _always_ with you, feeding your fear, urging it to grow every day. And I succeeded too, and I was in hopes of establishing an alliance with you, for my future plans. But last year, when your sister saved you, that was a insurmountable mountain in my path. And that, my dear Elsa, is why I am here today.'' With a jerk, he let his hands free, and grabbed Elsa's hand, snatching the spear from her.

She cried out as she fell to the ground, but stood up as quickly as she fell. Fuming with anger, she grew another spear as she saw Pitch break the precious one. ''Why are you here  _now?_ I'm not afraid any more. Why did you decide to show yourself now, please, enlighten me?'' She demanded, the sneer never leaving her face.

He grinned at her his devilish sneer, ''Well, if that's the case, how can you still see me? No matter how much you choose to deny it, to make yourself believe that you're not afraid anymore, a small part will always know you're lying. No matter the fear is, it is still there.''

Elsa was sick of this man's bantering, so with one swift motion of her hand she drove a hundred or so spikes through the air, all targeted at Pitch. As fast as he was, he still could not escape their icy wrath as most of them embedded themselves in various parts of his body. 

With a hiss, he opened his own arms, summoning a black cloud of black stand and unleashed it towards Elsa. She tried to shield herself with a wave of ice, but some trails still escaped from the sides and grasped at her hands. The sand pulled at her hands and pushed them downwards till they hit the ground, hand cuffing her. It broke her concentration and the icy wave fell down. Her breathing was rapid, and she tried her best to think of a way to escape.

As Pitch stepped over the glassy shards, making his way towards her Elsa had an idea. She covered her hands and the black sand with the fabric of her dress, and ever so slowly began freezing the cuffs. It was hopelessly difficult as the grains kept escaping her icy powers, but she managed to freeze it little by little. Hopefully, her plan would work.

Pitch started talking again, not paying her much mind. ''The world is now in a... What would you call it? _Horrid_ situation right now. Outside your little kingdom, and that of Corona,the majority of people are suffering. Every man's, woman's and child's fears are growing, for whatever reason it may be.'' He paused as he started pulling out the shards of ice embedded in his arms, his sight and attention fixated at his task at hand. Elsa, on the other hand, was succeeding in freezing the hand cuffs, and was just focusing on keeping them in that state for a short while. 

''What ever the fear may be, '' he continued, ''it is going stronger than ever. Do you know what that means, my dearest Elsa?'' He finally raised his gaze to look at his and give her a subtle smirk. ''It means I am at the peak of my power. It is time for this this peaceful era to come to an end, and for my reign of terror to start. I am ready to begin The Dark Ages.''

''What does any of that has to do with me?'' Elsa asked, the ever growing fear gripping at her heart.  _Just a little longer..._

''You, Elsa, my dear,'' Pitch started, the smile on his face growing, ''are the most powerful woman, aside from the spirits, and whether you believe it or not, you have the capability of saving this world from my ruthless nightmare. A prophecy I read not long ago states that ' _a Guardian of ice and snow will bring your rule to an end,'_ ''

Elsa's face was devoid of colour and emotion as she out the pieces together. Her heart throbbed, beating violently in her chest.

''And how can I start my new era without eliminating my worst threat?'' He paused again, bringing his face nearer to Elsa's, baring his teeth in a horrid smile. ''Dearest Elsa, I am here to kill you.''

*~*~*

With a cry Elsa ripped her hands free from the grasp of those cuffs, and brought them up to meet Pitch's face in a sharp slap, freezing hi face upon touch. Pitch fell back with a hiss, and without an intsnat's delay Elsa stood and started covering him in a shroud of ice. She covered him with layers upon layers of unbreaking, crystal like ice, trapping him completely to the ground. 

A few minutes passed, and she started to struggle in keeping him in place. Pitch had started to summon wisps of black sand from his place under the icy shroud, and they whipped at her hands ad face, breaking her concentration little by little. Seconds later, Pitch broke through the multiple layers of ice, glassy shards flying all around the air.

Pitch stood up sneering, and willed the sandy trails into one giant wave and sent it straight towards the stumbling Elsa. She tried her best to meet that wave with one of her own walls of ice.

Neither of them said anything as the duel went on. Elsa twisted and turned to meet each new wave of sand with her own missiles of ice.

As time went on, she was unwillingly tiring; she was human after all. The previous day's weariness caught up to her. Her attempts at keeping the sandy trails at bay were becoming increasingly meagre by the second.

Tears streamed down her face as she readied herself for her end. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and lastly Jack; all these faces went through her mind. She was so sorry she couldn't save them all from the Dark Ages, that her fear had finally gotten the better of her. She had finally failed completely failed at saving her beloved Anna. She cried as wispy trails of sand grabbed at her hands, but she continued her resolve, for only a little bit longer.

''Where is your beloved Jack now, Elsa?'' Pitch mockingly asked from the other side, followed by a menacing laugh.

She cried, let out a sob and called to Jack.

_''Will you stay with me forever?''_

_''Always,'' he had said._

She cried as the memory replayed in her mind, mocking, laughing at the irony and at her cruel fate. It replayed endless times. She knew it wasn't his fault, and neither was it her own. But she couldn't help but blame her weakness, she shouldn't have let fear control her.

 _Jack,_ she thought.  _Come back to me Jack,_ ** _please,_** _I need you. Please, one last request, Jack,_ ** _please._**

The wispy hands grabbed at her arms and pulled them away, breaking her concentration once and for all.

And as she was swarmed with the black sand, Pitch's laughter reverberated in the background, she shouted in broken hopes for someone to help her.

'' _Jack!''_

The black grains surrounded her, blinding her in their pits of darkness. The grains blocked her air passage and started to suffocate her.

Unbreathing, thrashing and flailing through the sand, tears streamed down her face. Elsa's life drained out of her with one last memory of the white hair boy and the night he materialized before her after conversing with her on the frost covered window.

_Hi._

It was all it took to change both their worlds forever, and possibly, destroy them too.

With one last cry, she was gone.

*~*~*


	4. *.~Part IV~.*

*~*~*

Jack had an uneasy feeling as he flew around modern day Russia, covering it in thick blankets of white. His stomach was tied in knots, and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. He frowned, he had no idea what was causing it. Somehow, he felt that Elsa was in danger, that leaving her alone that night was a horrible mistake. But he let the thought go, thinking it was just because he was away from her for the first time in months.

The feeling didn't leave him, and clenched at his heart. He was getting worried and panicky. He thought it was silly of his to feel like that, but his attempts to shake that feeling away went in vain.

By the time he had hurriedly finished his responsibility, the feeling had intensified by tenfold and had resulted in him shooting across the sky at maximum speed back to Arandelle.

His breathing was heavy, and it wasn't because of the speed or cold. His heart clenched in his chest as he neared the Castle. His ears were unhearing, his mind unthinking; he could not feel Elsa's presence.

 _Maybe she had travelled to Corona overnight to visit_ _Repunzle_ _,_ he thought. But he knew it was unlikely, she would have told him before he left.

Increasing his speed, he spun towards the familiar window of Elsa's bedroom.

*~*~*

No one can imagine the destruction that consumed the tiny kingdom of Arandelle that night. The windows of every household in Arandelle shook with violent winds. Snow plastered itself onto houses with no intention of leaving, and covering everything in white; turning everything colourless:  _lifeless._

Just like how the colour and life drained from Jack's soul.

The early hours of sunrise were clouded by severe blowing winds, carrying the sharp icicles with them. The wind whistled harshly, speaking of Jack's loss, sharing his grief. The trees shook with demon like possession, and for the first time in forever, the kingdom of Arandelle faced the harsher and more vicious side of winter.

The kingdom had turned grey,reflecting Jack's feelings. The people felt the mourning loss of Mother Nature.

The Castle windows boomed with the wind slamming itself on the glass. The walls shook, and the floors trembled.

It was chaos.

*~*~*

Jack's eyes were met with the unmoving fixture of Elsa's lifeless body lying on the floor of her bedroom. Her blonde hair and blue dress were sprinkled with what looked like sand; with a colour darker than night.

In an instant he put her in his lap, crying, shouting, screaming at her to wake up. He let his powers go berserk, allowing his feelings to control them. He urged at her to open her eyes to see the sun decorate the dark sky with its glorious light; to watch Anna struggle with her hair another day; to watch Olaf's nose get eaten by Sven again; to just wake up and look into his eyes and tell him she loved him. He asked her to wake up so they could spend another day at the ice Castle, to go to the grounds and have fun.

He didn't know he could cry till that moment.

Fueled with rage and despair, he broke Elsa's window and flew out, far, far away into the unknown; the farthest he could ever be from Elsa.

He flew to who knows where, with no hope, no home, no one to wait by a frost covered window for his return.

*~*~*

Time passed, but Jack's wounded heart could never heal. There was a huge gash in his heart, opened every year on the same day for the next two hundred years.

The skies cried along with him that very day, in the form of icicles, tears fell; frozen from the despair of the tragedy.

The skies turned unnaturally grey, and the stars shown a little dimmer that day. The sun's glow was clouded by giant clouds, all of them grieving the loss of the Winter Spirit.

It took a while for the ice in his heart to melt once again which had frozen solid ever so long ago, but the pain of his loss was still felt by him every year on the winter solstice.

He disappeared to where he came from, for 50 years or so,spreading winter from that  _single spot_ on the frozen lake to around the world.  _If only he knew how to do that night he left Elsa..._

_*~*~*_

_Burgress_ _, 2015._

It had been three years since he had defeated Pitch, and had become a Guardian. All was well, the world saved once again from the grasp of Pitch's fear.

But just a few months ago, when Jack was sitting on the place of his birth stop the frozen lake in Burgress, something had triggered his tragic memories of a white blonde girl whom he very much loved.

_Hi._

He could never have imagined that a word as simple as that could have changed his world forever.

He sat on the ice, staring up at the moon, thinking and pondering about his life at hand, consumed in nostalgia.

He soon lay on his back, relaxation taking over him. That is, until he saw Pitch.

He bolted upright, staff pointed at the approaching figure. He appeared from the bordering forest, emerging from its darkest depths. He was the same as ever, only, he wasn't smiling.

''What now Pitch? I thought we were done with this. Why did you decide to show your face now? I was actually enjoying myself.'' Jack said in a demanding, yet relaxed tone. If need be, he could take him down. He was, visibly, at his weakest.

Pitch rose his eyebrows. ''Why so serious, Jack? Has becoming a Guardian shifted your priorities? You used to be all about fun and recklessness, where is that part now, Jack?'' he asked tauntingly.

Jack rolled his eyes. ''Why are you here, Pitch? Whose fear do you want to feed off  _now?_ 'Cause as far as I know,  _no one's_ scared from the  _Boogie Man_ anymore.'' Jack retorted.

Pitch's face contorted into a mask of unpleasantness, nose scrunched and teeth clenchingly bared in a menacing growl. ''As sad as it is,'' he started, ''I haven't come here to avenge my loss, or to dwell on it either, but much rather, I am here to tell a story.'' At the mention of a story, Pitch's unpleasant features melted into an even more unpleasant smile.

Jack narrowed his eyes.  _What is he getting at..?_ He tightened his grip on his staff. Who knows where this may lead.

''What story?'' he said.

Pitch laughed his devious laughter, and started, ''Oh it's a very tragic story indeed, about a girl. A girl so very special and precious, I'm sure you'll love it!'' He said as he clapped his hands together,

''How so?'' Jack inquired.

"Oh well, you see, she too had powers like yours, powers of the cold winter, and I must say, her capabilities were beyond even yours.'' Pitch paused for a knowing, evil smile that most often resembled a sneer.

Jack's eyes widened. His heart paced quicker; his knuckles turned paler as the grip on his staff tightened.  _How does he..?_

''Is that so?'' he asked, eyes glaring; voice firm and controlled.

Pitch continued, starting to pace Jack in a circle "Well, you see I thought you'd like to know about her, you know? She was beautiful, indeed, the very definition of beauty. I thought maybe it'd provide you with some consolation in knowing that you were after all not as alone as you thought you were.''

Pitch paused to allow Jack to say something, bu he only continued to glare, lips held tight in a firm line.

''Though human,'' he continued, ''she too had been gifted with amazing powers. But she was merely a child, and you know how children are prone to fear...''

Jack's breathing quickened as rage started to take over him.  _He can't be talking about..._

''She ended up sacrificing a great deal for the sake of her little sister. Not as much as you, I mean. You died so your sister could live. But  _she?_ She died a little inside everyday so hers would be safe -  _from herself._ Until one day, her fear  _killed_ _her.''_

Jack couldn't take it anymore. With a deafening shout he used his staff to swarm Pitch with endless layers of ice and snow. Pitch did not even struggle as he was being trapped in a cocoon of white, every inch of his body covered save for his face. He smiled, and it fueled Jack's already bulging anger.

'' _How do you know about her?!''_ Jack bellowed. '' _What did you do to her?! And why are you telling me all this after_ ** _two hundred years?!_** _What do you want_ ** _now?!_** _''_  Jack's anger was getting the better of him; he sharpened the end of his staff to shape it into an icy dagger and pointed it to Pitch's neck.

''Tell me,'' he growled.

Pitch had the nerve to laugh. ''Oh boy, I didný realize it would be this  _easy_ to get you all worked up like this...'' Jack drove the dagger closer to his neck. ''Alright, alright, no need to fuss,'' exclaimed Pitch. ''I just came here for a confession.'' his devilish grin widened. ''That night, when you left Elsa - '' Jack involuntarily sneered. He hadn't heard that name in two hundred years. How  _dare_ he say it out loud with as little respect as he did. ''- a visitor came. You see, it was a few months before the start of my Dark Ages, too bad you were hidden, and couldn't experience it. I was then at the peak of my power. But, the Man in Moon bestowed a prophecy upon me which said that my ' _Dark plans shall come to an end by the power of the Guardian of Ice.'_ And because you weren't a Guardian  _then,_ I assumed maybe Elsa was. So that night, I decided to pay her a visit.''

Jack's vision turned red. His head throbbed with the increasing rage and boiling anger. He couldn't utter a word.

''She called out to you, Jack. To her dying breath; she had your name on her lips, hoping that maybe her  _beloved Jack Frost_ would come in her rescue. But you didn't, Jack. I'm not saying I didn't enjoy her misery but - ''

And Jack had finally had enough, he drove the dagger straight through Pitch's neck, There was a gashing hole left there once he pulled it out, but it started filling up with dark sand as soon as he withdrew, within seconds, the hole healed itself. Jack tried covering him in multiple layers of ice, shouting profanities and tears burning his eyes. He let out the anger he'd suppressed for two hundred years. As Pitch fell to the ground, Jack picked him up from the neck and shot off into the air. Upon reaching appropriate height, Jack threw him high into the air above him.

As his unconscious body came crashing down, upon falling below him, he let out a stream of ice and snow from the tip of his staff, pointing it towards Pitch. The stream wound itself around Pitch's torso like a lasso. Using it as one, Jack spun him in a wide circle, causing Pitch to crash into multiple trees. He spun around and around; repeatedly. Then, he pulled the icy rope connecting his staff to Pitch above his head; and spun his hands as he would a lasso. Upon reaching maximum speed, his staff let go of Pitch as he was thrown into the distance.

Jack tried to control his receding anger as he floated down from above. He had been angered beyond belief. _That - that son of a bitch,_ he thought. He never swore, but he had to this time. As he hovered over the frozen lake, he asked out loud, to no one in particular.

''What did he want?''

The last thing he was expecting was a reply.

''He was here to distract you, Jack, '' said a booming voice, thickly coated with a Russian accent. Jack spun around in alert, only to come face to face with the big and burly North. Jack let out a small laugh before answering, "You scared me there, big guy.''

North shrugged. ''Eh, it happens. It's my way off surprising people you know, magic snow globe and all. But, the real reason I was here was to tell you that you handled it well, Jack.''

Jack furrowed his brows.''I handled what well?''

''Pitch was here to distract you, he came to every one of us to distract us from our duties as Guardians. Recounting stories of our pasts, reopening long forgotten wounds. He wanted to keep us busy in horrid thoughts, to engulf us in horrid flashbacks, while meanwhile he could give another shot at spreading fear once again. You did god, throwing him like that. But you should have let me use him as a punching bag fist.'' North finished by pumping his fists.

Jack laughed, but his heart felt heavier than it ever had been.

*~*~*

_3 Months later._

Sitting atop Jamie's roof, he recounted his encounter with Pitch. And because of that, his mind drifted to Elsa.

For the first time in years, he let himself get lost in her thoughts. He still loved her, increasingly so, as if it were possible. Absence had made his heart fonder than ever, and for the first time in forever, his heart called out to her.

He yearned to feel her cold presence, her touch. To see her smile, that radiant smile of hers. He felt that if he tried hard enough, he could actually hear her laughter again, like the chiming of Christmas bells. He could almost her angelic voice singing out to him, saying his name. And for a moment he believed, he truly believed that Elsa was right there, sitting beside beside him, gazing up at the stars as they used to many a numerous night on the Castle rooftops.

_''Jack..''_

He heard a whisper from an ever familiar voice, a voice he hadn't heard for over two hundred years. Eyes wide, he snapped his head around and looked from his right to his left, in search for the bearer of the voice. He turned once to his right just in time to see an ever so familiar sparkling blue dress dissipate into thin air; melting into icicles falling from that space.

His breathing was heavy, he flew upwards in search for that sight again. No one was there. He was alone. He swore it wasn't his imagination, that he actually saw and heard Elsa. But it had to be wishful thinking, that whisper was so soft, like the blowing gale of an autumn morning, talking to him from another era. He felt so, so sure, that he almost felt the foreign feeling of Elsa's cold presence. Distant as it was, he'd still felt it. It could not have been a coincidence, but how could it be?

And the thought came, that treasurable thought, that had paved the way for their reunion once and for all. The thought that changed his life for the better for the rest of eternity.

The thought made him so giddy and happy, and hope and belief seized at his heart with such intensity, he jumped and spun upside down in air, letting out a hoot.

He had to tell Jamie... He had to make him believe...

*~*~*

Jamie's dream of jumping yetis and ballistae shooting snowmen was interrupted by a sharp rapping of knuckles on a hard surface.

Deep in slumber, he muttered, ''Who is it..?''

The rapping continued. Annoyed, he sat up, ready to send the tumbling Sophie back into her room for waking him up like that, but once he saw the stark white of Jack's mane through the window, all sleep vanished.

He jumped to the window and started fumbling with the latch.

''You came back! You came back! Awh, Jack, I knew you'd come back!'' he jumped and looped his arms around Jack's torso as soon as he entered.

''Woah, slow down there little kid! Happy to see me now eh?'' Jack chuckled.

Eyes wide and adrenaline fueling his sleep depriven state, Jamie pushed himself back on his bed and started jumping on it.

''Are you crazy? I am so thrilled that you're back! Oh, oh, Jack, I've got so much to tell you. Did you know that most yetis - ''

''Wait, wait! Slow down there kid!'' Jack said, amused at the energy the boy had even at midnight. ''I'm gonna listen to everything you have to say, but you have to listen to me first.''

''Oooookay. Waddya got to tell me?'' Jamie asked, eyes wide with wonder and excitement.

Jack's smile was lopsided, and his eyes were unfocused, as if looking back in time.

''Settle down kid, I've got a story to tell you. It's about a girl, her name was Elsa..''

*~*~*

And Jack told him everything. From the point where he first saw Elsa, to the point where she was killed and also recounted his encounter with Pitch.

Jamie listened intently, voicing out his awe and innocent, childish questions like, ''Was she pretty?''

When Jack was finally finished, hope gripped at his heart, and he prayed to the Moon that Jamie would be able to help him, and that his plan would succeed. Even if it didn't, it was worth a try.

''So,'' Jamie started, ''Pitch killed her because he thought she would destroy him, but instead it was  _you_ who destroyed him.'' Jamie made a face. ''I don't think Pitch was very smart.''

''Yeah, well, me neither. But what I want you to do for me is,'' Jack took in a deep breath before he continued. ''Jamie, I need you to believe in Elsa. Believe that she can live again, that she's real. You are the strongest believer I have ever met, so I want you to believe in her. And make others believe in her too. I know you can do it. Twenty one days from now, on the winter solstice, ask your friends to pray to the Moon to bring Elsa back to life. You think you can do that for me, kiddo?''

Jamie grinned his empty toothed smile, ''I can, of course I can, anything for you Jack. But  _why?''_

Jack let out a laugh. He shook his head, grinning, and paused a bit before answering, choosing his words with extreme care. ''You see little guy, I really,  _really_ liked her. Much like how your Dad likes your Mom.''

''But my Dad  _loves_ my Mom. Does that mean you love her too?''

He was so naive, Jack couldn't help but smile. ''Yeah, yeah I did. Very much. So maybe, I think, if you believe in her, and make others believe in her too, she'd might come back. I'd really like her to come back.''

Jamie grinned. ''I can do anything for you, Jack. You practically saved my life, I mean,  _all of our lives,_ three years ago! If you want me to bring your girlfriend back to life, I will!''

Jack let out a hearty laugh at the kid's enthusiasm.  _This kid is gonna make this happen like nobody's business._

*~*~*

As the days passed, Jack visited Jamie everyday. They talked , sometimes about Elsa, but mostly about life in general, like how difficult Fourth grade was proving to be.

Days and the weeks of December rolled past in a snowy blur, and the night of the winter solstice grew nearer and nearer. Jamie was sue he'd made everyone believe and that Jack shouldn't worry, it'll all turn out okay. But Jack wasn't so sure, this was the most insane idea of all, and with every passing second his belief grew more and more meager. Everyday he reprimanded himself for being a pessimist.

As the night of the twenty first rolled in, Jack's nerves were on fire. He could not hold still. He paced Jamie's roof, his thoughts running wild. His hopes were meager, he was sure the chances of it working were not in his favor. But, made himself breathe and calm down.

He sat on the roof, hood pulled up, though the cold didn't bother him and faced the Moon. He looked up, and prayed, prayed for Manny to reunite him to his one true love. The Moon reminded him of Elsa's round face, glowing just like the Moon did. His heart bled, and he called out to her. He longed to see her face once more,  _just once,_ if only for a few moments.

His heart cried out to her, saying he was sorry he couldn't save her. Tears threatened to spill down, but he turned his burning eyes to the Moon.

''I'm sorry Elsa. I- I left you when you needed me most. I wasn't always there for you. I broke my stupid promise!  _I am sorry, okay?!_ I'm sorry! Please, forgive me! Please, Elsa, please..''

He closed his eyes. He let harsh reality sink in, it wasn't going to happen, how could it? It was impossible.

_''Jack...''_

He heard the whisper again. Glistening bright blue eyes searched everywhere, but couldn't see anything. He looked around frantically.

'' _Elsa!_ '' He called out.

 _''Jack..''_ her whisper was soft like a gentle wind, tickling his ears and neck.

And right before his eyes, there and then, the snow falling from the sky started to swirl, on its own, Jack wasn't controlling it. He grinned, tears finally spilling down, but they were not of grief, but of hope, belief and joy.

The snow gathered and solidified before him, taking the shape of a human;  _her_ shape. He gasped as she materialized before him. Stark white, blonde hair, rosy cheeks and ruddy lips. Sapphire blue eyes staring at him with all the wonder the world held. Jack laughed out loud, looking up at the Moon.

 _Thank you,_ he thought and allowed a smile to grace his lips.

''Jack.'' This time the voice was not far off, neither was it a whisper, it came from right in front of him. And without a moment's delay he flew, flew towards her at immense speed, engulfing her in a hug, filling the gap of the passed centuries. He wrapped his arms around her slender figure and kissed her.

Along with that kiss, all the years of separation melted away on their reunion, and when, breathless, they parted each other, all they could do for a while was stare at each other.

''How- When? How is this possible?'' Elsa stated, breathless, looking herself and Jack over with awe and disbelief. ''I- I remember dying, Pitch- he, he attacked me, and- ''

''Shhh, shhh, slow down, Els,'' Jack said, still staring at her with disbelieving eyes. But in his heart, he was the purest of believers.

''I brought you back, Els, That's all that matters. We're together now, I brought you back. I kept my promise, didn't I?'' Jack let out a deep breath. He looked up at her and smirked. ''I'll never your side,  _I'll always be beside you, forever, till the end of time.''_

It was then that Elsa too, started crying and threw herself at him, hugging, holding on for dear life. He wasn't sure whether they were tears of joy or despair, on having lost her family forever, or having being reunited with her one true love. It may be due to both, he decided.

No one knows how long they stood there, basking in each other's presence.

*~*~*

And later, as they soared into the unknowns of the dark of the night, seeking the good they could find even in its darkest pits; they were finally complete, and were ready to write their story to an entirely different extent. And they are the shooting stars we see today, soaring the galaxies and the skies, one following the other, leaving a trail of beautiful lights behind them. That is why we are told to wish upon a star, because this was the inseparable pair, who did not even let death keep them apart, they could surely make our wishes come true. That is why we wish upon the stars. As the skies are their domain, and when winter rolls in, their souls are set free to be what they always wanted to be.

Limitless,

Without bounds,

Without grief,

Timeless.

*~*~*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! If you did, please check out my other work, you might not be disappointed :)  
> Thank you so so much for reading! Adios, until next time!


End file.
